


Meeting With the Carvers [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Alliance negotiations, BAMF Stiles, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pasta, Spanish Translation, Timeout buckets, Traducción, stiles has a spark of magic, that one trope where the BAMF character pulls out more weapons than seems possible, yeah - Freeform, you know the one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Relationships: Slight Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and the Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting With the Carvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269358) by [FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell), [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231). 



—Stiles, cuando entremos allí, tendrás que sacar todas tus armas, no podemos entrar armados—, dijo Derek. —Sabes que tenemos que establecer buenas relaciones con las manadas circundantes, así que bien podríamos empezar ahora.

—¡Pero Derek! —exclamó Stiles. —¡Sabes que necesito mantener a los cachorros a salvo, y no puedo hacer eso si no tengo nada con lo que mantenerlos a salvo! —Ante las miradas inexpresivas de Derek, reiteró. —¡Nada físico, así que _mantenlos_ a salvo!

—¡Está bien, niños! —exclamó Stiles, volviéndose hacia el resto de la manada, arrastrando a Derek a la sala de estar. —Nos vamos de viaje. Hay una reunión programada en una semana para que Derek y el Alpha Carver negocien un acuerdo de alianza, ¡así que traten de no ofender a nadie de la la manada de los Carver, muchachos!

Scott asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a las miradas de sus padres de la manada.

—De todos modos, saldremos mañana. —Stiles dijo, aplaudiendo. —Voy a empezar con la cena, mientras entrenan un poco.

Stiles entró en la cocina, sacó ollas y comenzó con su distintiva y sagrada pasta al estilo Stiles Stilinski.

—¡Mamá, Erica me pegó! —Isaac gimió, lanzándose a la habitación.

Stiles se detuvo en seco.

—Erica Aliah Reyes. —susurró Stiles .

Erica entró en la habitación, fingiendo no acobardarse ante la ira que fluía de Stiles.

—¿Sí, mamá?

—Erica. Métete en el cubo de la penitencia, no hay postre para ti. —Stiles dijo, señalando el cubo en cuestión.

El cubo de la penitencia era un cubo naranja en la esquina de la cocina. Fue construido con fresno de montaña y pintado con acónito.

En resumen, era casi indestructible por medios sobrenaturales.

Stiles abrió la puerta después de treinta minutos. Erica cayó en sus brazos, temblando.

—Rica, estuviste genial, vamos, te traeré la cena. Las demás entrar y sentaros. —dijo Stiles, llevando a Erica a la mesa y sentándola en su silla.

Stiles llevó la pasta al comedor y comenzó a servir las bebidas.


	2. Chapter 2

—Emisario Hale, antes de entrar, quítese todas las armas y objetos dañinos, —dijo la Emisaria Carver (“llámame Murna”)

—Por supuesto, —dijo Stiles. —¿Dónde debería ponerlos?

—Junto a ti estaría bien— .El emisario Carver le estrechó la mano una vez.

—Bien entonces.

Stiles comenzó a sacar cuchillos de su chaleco. Después de unos veinte cuchillos, sacó un par (cuatro) pistolas de sus bolsillos. Algunas dagas arrojadizas fueron sacadas de sus zapatos.

En este punto, todos se sorprendieron un poco. Stiles tiró un montón de piedras de sus bolsillos (de mal olor, de niebla, etc, bombas y piedras con runas contra demonios).

A medida que la pila seguía creciendo, la manada de Hale (excepto Derek) se sorprendió por la cantidad de armas que Stiles llevaba a diario.

Cuando Stiles pareció haber terminado, Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

—Stiles, dijeron todas las armas. —Le recordó a su compañero humano.

Stiles hizo un puchero y sacó un relicario (mezcla de ceniza de montaña/acónito/muérdago) y lo dejó caer sobre la pila, junto con un cuchillo muy pequeño.

—¡Muy bien vamos! —exclamó Stiles.

—Stiles... —Derek dijo en un tono de advertencia.

—¡UGH! —Stiles levantó las manos. —¡Bien! —Sacó una pistola del bolsillo secreto de su capucha.

La Manada Carver se sorprendió por la extrañeza del compañero del Alfa Hale.


End file.
